There are various recording and playback devices that are well known. More particularly, there are several devices for playing back wildlife sounds in wildlife areas designed to attract animals. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,197, issued to Fulcher, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety, there is described an audio decoy which uses predetermined sounds digitally recorded within a portable electronic device. The device plays back wildlife sounds in order to lure the wildlife sounds into close proximity with a photographer or hunter. The user of the device presses a portion of the device in order to activate the device to play a predetermined sound.
A problem with this device and other similar devices is that the sounds to be created are a predetermined sound routine, which is stored digitally on a chip or tape, or is recorded onto cassette tape or a compact disk. The sounds of the animals are recorded with silence between the sounds, taking up a lot of storage space.
Further, such a device plays a preset, prerecorded sound. It cannot alter the sound, play random sound sequences or random delays between sequences. The predetermined sound is static, which can be insufficient to attract animals.
Other devices for creating animal sounds to lure animals near devices that must be activated directly by the user by manipulating the device, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,858, issued to Hall, or U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,943, issued to Orzetti, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. The devices use friction to generate a turkey or squirrel call. Other devices require the user to blow directly into the call device, such as the popular duck call or a moose whistle.
Problems with these devices is that the sound, which may be realistic to humans, is not authentic and may not attract animals. Additionally, a user, in order to create a diversity of sounds, would have to carry several different devices and interchange the devices constantly to create a diverse sound sequence. Furthermore, all of the above devices require interaction by the user, the user cannot simply place the call in a location and back off and watch the animal approach the device.